Where you shouldn't sleepwalk
by Tonks7421
Summary: Will accidently sleepwalks into Hannibal's room while Hannibal's taking care of some business. What happens when Will wakes up and see Hannibal in the sexiest of positions? Pure Smut M rated for a reason :) one shot I don't own Hannibal


_Would like to send out a big, BIG THANK YOOOOOU! To my friend __Sasseria Davies she gave me the idea for this story and allowed me to write it down so THANK YOU! Ahh the looks we got in P.E ;) Also I would really like to thank ever reviewer, follower, favouriter and every reader who do anything with any of my stories! You've all boosted my confidence so much and I want to say a massive Thanks. Omg nearly forgot Bow-Tie Queen thanks so much for chatting to me so much you've been a wonderful friend and I can't wait to meet! To think it all started with one review! Ok thanks over bye!_

Hannibal could resist no more. He'd spent the last hour convincing himself he wasn't hard just thinking about his last patient. Of course his last patient was Will Graham. He tried to ignore the urge to slip his hand into his silk trousers and jerk himself off, but could he resist for much longer? No, no he couldn't. He flung back his duvet and spread his legs. He slowly slipped his hand beneath his waistband and took a hold of his rock hard cock at the base and started to move his hand. He groaned, thankful for living by himself, it had been quite a while since Hannibal got touched like this. He pumped his cock at a fast pace thinking of Will the whole time. He shouldn't think of one of his patients this way but just the idea of seeing Will naked aroused Hannibal more than ever. He never even thought about another man like this but no he had oh god there was no turning back. He started to feel an oh so familiar feeling pooling in stomach he could tell he was close to his orgasm. Suddenly Hannibal's door clicked open and Will stepped in. Hannibal noticed him come in at once and quickly moved his hand and pulled the duvet back.

"Shit. Um hello Will. Something I can help you with?" Hannibal asked

Will didn't answer but proceeded to walk through the room towards an arm chair in the corner.

"Will are you alright?" Hannibal asked again

Will still didn't answer and instead he curled himself up in the chair. Hannibal realized then that Will was sleepwalking. He was still painfully hard and decided if Will could not hear or see him where would be the harm in carrying on? Hannibal again flipped back the duvet and grasped his hand back around his cock giving in a slow stroke he then gained confidence about Will being there are decided to watch Will in the chair every movement he made and the small sweet snores he left out. Hannibal picked up his pace again and left out moans in pleasure. He could feel his climax building again. His breathing became uneven and rapid. He stroked his cock one more and left his head fall back and he moaned as he orgasmed into his hand.

"Umm Doctor Lecter?" Will asked from the chair

Hannibal's head shot up and saw that Will had woken up and was stood in front of the chair he had been sat in.

"Oh shit fuck balls" Hannibal said covering himself up and closing his eyes. His cheeks turned a dark shade of red.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Will asked

"Well umm no?"

"Doctor Lecter what is going on? Where am I?" Will asked as he moved away from the chair and more towards the bed that Hannibal was laying in.

"Oh that's easy enough you're in my bedroom"

"And just how did I get here?"

"I believe you sleepwalked here"

"Oh crap I do have a tendency to get myself into…sticky situations while I'm sleepwalking but this really tops them all"

"Would you like me to take you home?"

"Umm I…I'm not sure really you appear to be busy"

"Oh right yes about that..."

"Shut up."

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to see this to do this?"

"Do what Will?"

"This"

Will bent down and cupped his hands around Hannibal's face a kissed him lightly on the lips. Hannibal was rather a taken back so he gasped into Will's mouth. Will took the action the wrong way and pulled back.

"Sorry I'm really sorry that was stupid"

"Will"

"What?"

"Shut up"

Hannibal pulled Will into a kiss and brought Will on top of him, Will placed his knees either side of Hannibal's hips and opened his mouth inviting Hannibal for a more in depth kiss. Hannibal took the hint and slipped his tounge into Will's mouth exploring it. Will moaned into Hannibal's mouth before saying out the corner of his mouth.

"If you want to know what I think. I think we're wearing far too much clothing"

Hannibal agreed by pulling away from Will's mouth and taking off Will's plain white t-shirt. Will followed the action by undoing the buttons on Hannibal's silk night shirt. Hannibal flipped Will over and kneeled at his sides. Will pushed his hips up to meet Hannibal's moving his erection against Hannibal. Both of the men groaned at the action it only aroused them even more. Hannibal shifted down Will's hips and pulled down his boxers releasing his hard cock. Hannibal took in the sight before him and then shifted even further down Will. Hannibal kissed the tip of Will's cock before taking the whole length in his mouth. Will's hands travelled down into Hannibal's hair pushing him further down. Hannibal's head began to move up and down Will's length. Hannibal moaned sending vibrations down Will's length making Will moan in arousal. Will could feel his climax building and warned Hannibal but Hannibal didn't seem to care he kept bobbing his head until Will was seconds away from his orgasm when he removed his mouth. Will whined at the loss of contact.

"Oh this is far from over Will."

Will smiled understanding what was going to come soon. Hannibal leaned over Will and searched about in his bedside cabinet draw and pulling out a plastic bottle. Hannibal flicked open the cap and poured generous amounts onto his hand before closing the top and throwing it somewhere out of the way.

"Will, get on your knees"

"Ok"

Will shifted so that his ass was in the air. Hannibal moved so that he was behind Will and teased his hole with one finger. Hannibal made circular motions around Will's entrance and soon Will got impatient and thrust back onto Hannibal's finger moaned as it entered him.

"Naughty Will you'll pay for that"

"Right now I really don't care"

Hannibal pulled his finger out again.

"Oh you're not going to tease me again are you?"

"No Will I'm not your punishment will be a bit more how I say… Rough?"

Will moaned again at the thought of Hannibal fucking him hard. Hannibal pulled down his silk trousers all the way before adjust the head of his cock at Will's entrance.

"Oh I see no preparation" Will said seductively

Hannibal slowly started to enter Will making Will groan in pain and pleasure. Soon Hannibal was all the way into Will. He pulled almost all the way out of Will and then quickly thrust back in hitting Wills prostate exactly the action caused Will to arch his back and moan loudly. Hannibal kept thrusting in and out of Will hitting his prostate exactly each time. Hannibal reached around Will's hips and took Will's cock in his hand and started to stroke it at the same speed he was thrusting at. Hannibal could smell the arousal in the air and could also sense will was close to his orgasm as was Hannibal. After a few more thrusts Hannibal was coming inside Will and Will was coming in Hannibal's hand. Hannibal pulled out of Will and lay down on his bed where Will soon joined him. They were both out of breath but as soon as they could control their breathing Will snuggled up to Hannibal resulting in a protective arm wrapping around him.

"I will never complain about your sleepwalking again" Hannibal said as Will wriggled closer to him.

"Oh don't you know?"

"What?"

"My sleepwalking stopped a month back" Will replied with a cheeky smile. The damn bastard had planned the whole thing but hey Hannibal wasn't complaining.


End file.
